riddles
by queen of beyblade
Summary: do you now the beyblade cast. well lets find out
1. Chapter 1

Some riddles i wrote. You can give me your answers by reviewing.

some are very simple ,some more difficult

ps. i am very sorry if this idea was already taken.

**1) it' s the person yuu consider like a brother.**

**2) one is the perfect reflection off the other (2 response accepted)**

**3) madoka' s crush **

**4) the last off the legendary bladers**

**5) this person will fallow his admiration everywhere**

**6) was lost in the darkness.**

**7) his will lead him to victory**

**8) would do anything for a sick friend**

**9) would not have guilt while lying (a team)**

**10)was like a father to three little kids**

****hope you liked it.

i'll post the answers in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Some riddles i wrote. You can give me your answers by reviewing.

some are very simple ,some more difficult

ps. i am very sorry if this idea was already taken.  
**answers from the other capter**

_so , 1. tsubasa , 2. dan or reiki, ,3. ginga_

_4. kenta , 5. benkei, 6. tsubasa,_

_ 7. ginga, 8. zeo, 9. the garcia, 10. coach steel._

_**thanks to maddokahagane123, lavender rose of faith, the-silver-butterfly150 and fallenbey of playing**  
_

_**check your answers guys and again, thanks**_

**1) by sickness became a robot **

**2) from a fear stopped beyblading **

**3) a casanova **

**4) is very proud of his tradition**

**5) even in defeat, he'll stand proud**

**6) had a little problem with spelling**

**7) a little bit shy and wears a astronaut suit**

**8) is as fierce as a wild cat.**

**9) the inseparable duo of ocean **

**10) the best team (free choice)**

hope you liked it.

i'll post the answers in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Some riddles i wrote. You can give me your answers by reviewing.

some are very simple ,some more difficult

ps. i am very sorry if this idea was already taken.  
**answers from the other chapter**

_1. toby, 2. hikaru, 3. chao xin,_

_4. julian konzern, 5. ginga ,6. mei mei_

_7. nowaguma, 8. kyoya, 9. sophie and wells_

_10. free_

_**thanks to**** skylorkofthemoon , jerissa, phoenixexpress, dazardz****, lavender rose of faith,tiger demon of light and fallenbey of playing**_

_**check your answers guys and again, thanks**_

* * *

Now guys this chapter is about beys

lets begin

**1) The most powerful bey**

**2) The dragon emperor...**

**3) I'm the white horse with wings**

**4) The 9th sign of the zodiaque**

**5) The 7th sign of the zodiaque**

**6) The bey of time**

**7) Opens the gates of hell**

**8) The Egyptian god **

**9) The bey of a playboy**

**10) The best beyblade (free choice)**

hope you liked it.

i'll post the answers in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Some riddles i wrote. You can give me your answers by reviewing.

some are very simple ,some more difficult

ps. i am very sorry if this idea was already taken.  
**answers from the other chapter**

_1. Pegasus or ldrago(depending on what people think), 2. ldrago, 3. Pegasus ,_

_4. Sagiterius__, 5. Libra ,6. twisted tempo_

_7. hell kerbecs, 8. horusureus(...if that's how it's spell's), 9. __Virgo_

_10. free_

_**thanks to**** all of you( sorry if i don't write your names guys, but i get way much reviews than before and can't write all the names)****  
**_

_**check your answers guys and again, thanks**_

* * *

This chapter is about females...GIRLS RULES

lets begin

**1) Wants to become a ****archaeologist**

**2) Is a mechanic genius**

**3)Had grown up in a place where everyday is dangerous**

**4)Always need to repair her boss' mistakes...**

**5) Is poisonous **

**6) Little girl will grow big**

**7)Trains in the mountains**

**8) The most cute girl(free choice)**

**9) The most powerful one ( free choice)**

**10) The best girl beyblade (free choice but it must be a girl who control the bey ...)**

hope you liked it.

i'll post the answers in the next chapter.

i'm terribly sorry for the waiting

now that I think of it, there not so much girls...SEXIST XD


	5. Chapter 5

Some riddles i wrote. You can give me your answers by reviewing.

some are very simple ,some more difficult

ps. i am very sorry if this idea was already taken.  
**answers from the other chapter**

_1. Sophie, 2. Madoka, 3. Selen ,_

_4. Hikaru__, 5. Lera ,6. Sarah_

_7. Mei Mei , 8. free, 9. free__  
_

_10. free_

_**thanks to**** all of you( sorry if i don't write your names guys, but i get way much reviews than before and can't write all the names)****  
**_

_**check your answers guys and again, thanks**_

* * *

This chapter is about boys...and few men.

lets begin

**1) Shares the name with a river**

**2) Is a big supporter of hamburgers **

**3) Needs to be tough to protect his siblings**

**4) An adult that still feels like a child**

**5) This boy has his head in the stars**

**6) Always had a cat (actually, i'm not even sure what that is) in his arms**

**7) Is really goofy and sometimes do stupid things**

**8) Is the acolyte of number seven **

**9) The ice cream eater,and also the main reason why Tsubasa doesn't have money^^**

**10) The boy that every time you see in the show, you're thinking ''_Man, wish my boyfriend was like that"_^^(free choice, but personally, I wish that Tsubasa was my boyfriend...)**

hope you liked it.

i'll post the answers in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Some riddles i wrote. You can give me your answers by reviewing.

some are very simple ,some more difficult

ps. i am very sorry if this idea was already taken.  
**answers from the other chapter**

_1. Nile, 2. Benkei or Ginga, 3. Argo ,_

_4. Ryo __, 5. Yuki ,6. Dr. Zigouratt_

_7. Ginga , 8. Masamune, 9. Yu (who else?^^)_

_10. free_

_**thanks to**** all of you( sorry if i don't write your names guys, but i get way much reviews than before and can't write all the names)****  
**_

_**check your answers guys and again, thanks**_.

* * *

**1) Has a great eyesight **

**2) The opposite of Queen **

**3) The cat lover**

**4) The cat's lover sister**

**5) The eagle wielder **

**6) Hyoma's best friend (and it's NOT Ginga)**

**7) Shares the name with a planet (if you still consider it like a planet^^)**

**8) Is a Greek god (...I think)**

**9) Well's secret crush ( well not so secret^^)**

**10) The most amazing hair** _What? A question like another^^ _**(free choice)**

hope you liked it.

i'll post the answers in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Some riddle I wrote, sorry if the idea was already taken and blablabla other things that people simply don't care about.**

**so yeah,sorry for the terrible waiting, but you can't blame for not having imagination,now do you?**

**anyway,thanks to all my reviewers^^,it means a lot for me that you care about this...**

**so the answers from the other chapter,check your answers guys(and girls^^)**

_1) Damure, 2)King (duh), 3)Johannes _

_4)Mottie, 5)Tsubasa ( again duh), 6)Hokuto (the little dog who talks,that creeps me out^^')_

_7)Pluto, 8)Nemesis(although I'm not very sure i__f he's a god,or Greek for the matter^^')_

_9)Sophie( wales shipping^^), 10) free choice_

**Enjoy and leave your answers as reviews^^,that would be simpler for me**

* * *

**1) An injury stopped his career **

**2) Can predict the ****future**

**3)This one,I swear I'm very jealous of, he seems to eat a lot of candy and don't need to go to the dentist(lucky bastard)**

**4)The hero's apprentice **

**5)A Russian genius**

**6)Team Lovushka's(1) ex-manager **

**7)Always has the word "Amazing" glued in his mouth T_T**

**8) A tough guy for a refine team**

**9) Is so proud of his Beylin Temple's 4000 years old history**

**10) Who's boy outfit you like the best^^(free choice)**

* * *

_R&R_

_(1) did you know that "Lovushka" means trap in Russian*useless information,I know T_T*_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys, it's been a while since I last posted,wasn't it?  
**

**Yes but now I'm back with not-so much energy because today was my last exam and I must say,I'm exhausted!**

**Well now I'll start because you guys probably don't care about my private life.**

**Enjoy.**

_Answers from last chapters (check your answers if you want of course) _

_1) Teru, 2) Ryutaru (however you spell it)_

_3) Captain Capri, 4) Sora_

_5) Alekcei ,6) Anton_

_7) Enzo ,8) Klaus_

_9) Dashan 10) free choice_

* * *

**1) Wear a mask when shy**

**2) Whang hu zong biggest rival**

**3) Abondened by his friends, he turned his back to the world**

**4) Good turned bad,then revived**

**5) The evil god that everyone fears**

**6) Has fascination for stars**

**7) Loves to eat a lot**

**8) He stopped dancing,but in return got a new passion**

**9) First teenage girl in space**

**10) Who's girl outfit you like the best **

* * *

If you want me to see your answers, then please review

thank you,

queen


End file.
